Self Conclusion
by Romantic-Agony
Summary: SONGFIC ONESHOT. Great song. Look it up on youtube, I promise it's worth it.


Life before this moment doesn't matter. Life before this moment is all pain and misery and hopelessness and heartache. Life after this moment should be non-existent, a void in the world. So she thought as the scene starts, focused on this girl, ready to end her life. She starts toward the cliff, towards the end of the world, her world. But someone is already standing there. He stood there, hair blowing around his face, tall and elegant against the backdrop of endless expanse beyond him, of sea and sky and air and the end. "Excuse me, sir, But I have plans to die tonight Oh, and you are directly in my way And I bet you're gonna say it's not right." At first, he didn't even acknowledge her words. He continued his gaze out onto the sea, a sense of resigned fate about him. But then, without turning to face her, he replied. "Excuse me, miss But do you have the slightest clue Of exactly what you just said to me And exactly who you're talking to?" And she recognized his voice. That sound that, in her childhood, had caused her so much grief. He turned around and she was certain of his identity. However, she said to him "I don't care, just please move out of my way." He stared at her as recognition hit him and countered, "Why? Why should I allow you past me? Why should I allow you to end your life, allow you to cause others that pain?" She glared up at him, and anger dripping from her voice, she said, "You don't care about me. You don't even know me." He looked at her a moment longer, his response slow, like he was just coming to a mind blowing realization. "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully"

We all flirt with the tiniest notion of self-conclusion with one simplified motion. Of a single step off the edge of the world. Of a knife cut gone too deep to end the misery. Of an actual bullet through the heart instead of the shot of pain from unrequited love. But the trick to living, the way to get by, is that you're never supposed to act on it. No matter how unbearable the misery gets.

"You can't jump off this cliff. People who love you will mourn. You must continue to get up in the morning. Carpe Diem and live life to the fullest. Because ending you life won't help anyone."

"Hmph, you make it sound so easy to be alive. Carpe Diem and other such things. But tell me, how am I supposed to seize this day when everything inside me has died? How am I supposed to continue when my heart is shattered and broken and scattered to the winds?" She continues to look at him, and the pain in her eyes touches something deep inside him, causing some kind of hope to bloom in his heart, and he is seized by a strange idea. He turns to her with this new gleam in his eye and says "Trust me, girl I know your legs are pleading to leap, to end the misery you live with But I offer you this easy choice- Instead of dying, living with me, staying with me, loving me."

She looks at him with a sense of wonderment and doubt. "You don't even know me. You only know the me you tormented in school. Not me now. Not the hurt I live with every day. How can you possibly understand the desire in me to want to end everything I have to live through, the desire to not see people happy, to not see anything anymore." He looks at her and tells her again "I know, but I want to change that. I WANT to know why you hurt, I want to be able to end that hurt. Because I see something in you that reminds me of, well, me. That registers in me like nothing else before. Because we all flirt with the tiniest notion of self-conclusion in one simplified motion. But if you act on it, you can't fix what's wrong. And the world continues on its self destructive path, but no one is here to try and fix things. I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough And all this cliche motivation, it could never be enough I could stand here all night trying to convince you But what good would that do? My offer stands, and you must choose."

She looks at him, and something in his look must have been resonated with her. Something must have clicked. Because she looked at him and said. "All right, you win, but I only give you one night To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight I swear to God if you hurt me I will leap I will toss myself from these very cliffs And you'll never see it coming"

He smirks at her. How can she possibly know? Did she just think he was here to take in the scenery, the expanse of sky and water that promised never-ending peace? "Settle, Precious. I know exactly the feelings you're going through. I wasn't here for the view. Just ten minutes before you got here, I was going to jump too. You're not the only one who feels helpless in your life, who wants to end the emotional pain you go through every day. Is tired of hiding it from friends, of never being able to explain what you are thinking and feeling. Is tired of seeing your best friends in the world happy without you. You aren't alone. THAT'S why I offered you a place, here beside me. Because I see inside you the pain that has invaded me."

She looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. But as the scene fades back to black, the lesson is learned. You aren't alone. And although we all flirt with a simple end to the misery, we have to continue to live, because no matter how unbearable the misery gets, ending your life will just transfer the misery to those you love and love you.


End file.
